Bonchovy
Bonchovy '''is an exclusive girl available either as a DLC bundle (along with Spectrum) that can be purchased for 50 diamonds, or by obtaining her Monster Outfit (which is event-only). She is the twenty-third girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. She is also the third Monster Girl. You first meet Bonchovy when you go see Doctor Wood, the local Monster Girl Expert, on your quest to meet all the Monster Girls. Personality Bonchovy is clearly based off of Bonnibel, but is designed to look like a mermaid. She starts off usually making fun of you. Like the other monster girls, she is not able to speak. The text box is instead filled with your thoughts which usually, for some reason, are filled with puns. Dialogue List '''First Meeting # Once again you hear the calling to become a Monster Girl Master! And that's because Doctor Wood is calling you on your cell phone again in the middle of the night. # "Hey dere feller," Doctor Wood slurs. "Dish one's a fish. Don't shake're bag." He begins to say something about getting her wet, but then tumbles down a flight of stairs. Which makes sense. Mermaids should definitely be kept in water. # Childhood doubts about ever meeting a real life Mermaid Princess - CRUSHED! # The Mermaid looks at you with thirsty eagerness. Either that, or she's dehydrated. Better safe than sorry, you rush to take her to the Ocean. Adversary *(She puts kelp in her hair for decoration. It's cute! But it smells like kelp.) Sorry *(She clicks her tongue at you, and scrunches her nose. "Stank face" appears to be a cross-species expression.) *(She dunks you underwater, and holds you there juuuuust long enough for it to feel a little drown-y.) *(You catch her pointing at you and whispering to a carp. The carp looks amused.) *(She hums the Jaws theme, and slowly advances on you. It's quite unnerving.) *(She laughs, and escapes in a cloud of ink. You're... not sure where the ink came from.) Poke *(She casts you into the cruel sea, where a thousand fathoms almost swallow you whole. Maybe be a little more careful.) Upgrade to Nuisance # (She licks her teeth as you approach, which is more than a little off putting. Nonetheless, you reach out your hand...) # (And she squirts water in your face. She laughs and flips back into the water. Not a bad start!) Nuisance *(She wants you to know how lucky you are. Some of the other Monster Girl Masters got "inverted" mermaids. With legs and a fish face...) Sorry *(For a moment, it looks like she's considering singing a song that will capture your heart and make your ship crash your ship. Then she hiccups.) *(She can smell a drop of blood in the water from over a mile away. Also chocolate. Don't be made of chocolate.) *(She nibbles on an oyster. Then crushes it with her jaws, and sucks it clean. You immediately proceed with more caution.) *(She puts a wallet on the end of a fishing line, and casts it at you. You almost fall for it twice.) *(She wants to be where the people are. Wants to see them dancing. You're not really scratching the itch.) Poke *(She casts you into the cruel sea, where a thousand fathoms almost swallow you whole. Maybe be a little more careful.) Upgrade to Frenemy # (She eyes you with a coy expression, wondering if you're brave enough to get into the water with her.) # (When you do just that, she slips an electric eel into your pants. It's a rather shocking experience.) Frenemy *(She sighs. Out of boredom you catch her considering biting a hook.) Sorry *(For a moment, it looks like she's considering singing a song that will capture your heart and make your ship crash your ship. Then she hiccups.) *(She can smell a drop of blood in the water from over a mile away. Also chocolate. Don't be made of chocolate.) *(She nibbles on an oyster. Then crushes it with her jaws, and sucks it clean. You immediately proceed with more caution.) *(She puts a wallet on the end of a fishing line, and casts it at you. You almost fall for it twice.) *(She wants to be where the people are. Wants to see them dancing. You're not really scratching the itch.) Poke *(She casts you into the cruel sea, where a thousand fathoms almost swallow you whole. Maybe be a little more careful.) Gift *(She plunges your gift into the briny deep. Then she clicks some choice words your way. Yikes!) Upgrade to Acquaintances # (She gives you a happy look, apparently impressed you're still back for more. She reaches her hand for yours...) # (And gives it a good hearty shake. It seems handshakes are also a thing for mermaids. Well done!) Acquaintance *(You can't quite explain it, but you have a feeling that starfish on her head is a bad influence.) Talk *(For a moment, it looks like she's considering singing a song that will capture your heart and make your ship crash your ship. Then she hiccups.) *(She can smell a drop of blood in the water from over a mile away. Also chocolate. Don't be made of chocolate.) *(She nibbles on an oyster. Then crushes it with her jaws, and sucks it clean. You immediately proceed with more caution.) *(She puts a wallet on the end of a fishing line, and casts it at you. You almost fall for it twice.) *(She wants to be where the people are. Wants to see them dancing. You're not really scratching the itch.) Poke *(She casts you into the cruel sea, where a thousand fathoms almost swallow you whole. Maybe be a little more careful.) Gift *(She plunges your gift into the briny deep. Then she clicks some choice words your way. Yikes!) Upgrade to Friendzone # (She debates for a long time whether to hang out with you or the mollusks. You wait patiently.) # (In the end, she picks you over the mollusks. Which is probably cool enough to put on your business card.) Friendzone *(She breaks into a sweeping musical song! But it's in Dolphin, and it mostly sounds like EEEEEEEE!) Talk *(She peeks over your shoulder at what you're reading, and drips water on your book. Then she "eees!" with joy.) *(She can leap over 20 feet out of the water. But don't yell "There she blows!" That seems to make her salty.) *(She splashes you with her tail. And she sees the "No Splashing" sign. Oh yes she does.) *(She may look soft and sweet, but she's pretty tough. She grew up in the grotto.) *(She likes to nibble your toes when you put your feet in the water. It feels as relaxing and weird as it sounds.) *(Despite being a mer-maid, her cave of stuff is surprisingly cluttered and disorganized.) Poke *(She hmmmms happily, and tickles you back. But she warns you from tickling her ear finnies.) Gift *(She seems to like it, but it doesn't make it into her grotto of treasures. It's getting regifted for sure.) Upgrade to Awkward Besties #(She wants one more game of "Marco Polo" before you go. Do you have time for one more game?) #(She eees! happily, and disappears beneath the waves. It's hard playing Marco Polo with a fish.) Awkward Besties *(She "did" her hair. She hopes you notice. By "did", I mean she dried it.) Flirt *(She hums affectionately, before splashing you with water. She seems pretty keen on you diving after her.) *(She likes hanging out with you more than other mermaids, because she's too cool for schools.) *(She coos, imagining you sailing the prow of your ship into an enormous sea witch...) *(She made you a peanut butter and jelly-fish sandwich. It makes you laugh. Then it puts you in a coma. Don't eat jellyfish.) *(She pulls you into the water, and weaves seaweed ribbons in your hair.) *(She gleefully attaches a clam bra to you. It is a highly educating moment.) *(She's acting koi. In other words - she's making faces at you just below the surface of the water.) *(She needs a hug. She swam into a wall today, and someone yelled, "Dam!") Poke *(She hmmmms happily, and tickles you back. But she warns you from tickling her ear finnies.) Gift *(She eats whatever you gave her, mistaking it for lunch. At least it seemed to taste good!) Upgrade to Crush #(She plays with your toes, fascinated with their alien beauty. When you catch her enjoying it, she blushes.) #(She offers you a chance to play with her tail. Which is just shiny and smooth and delightful. Great work.) Crush *(She "did" her hair. She hopes you notice. By "did", I mean she dried it.) Flirt *(She hums affectionately, before splashing you with water. She seems pretty keen on you diving after her.) *(She likes hanging out with you more than other mermaids, because she's too cool for schools.) *(She coos, imagining you sailing the prow of your ship into an enormous sea witch...) *(She made you a peanut butter and jelly-fish sandwich. It makes you laugh. Then it puts you in a coma. Don't eat jellyfish.) *(She pulls you into the water, and weaves seaweed ribbons in your hair.) *(She gleefully attaches a clam bra to you. It is a highly educating moment.) *(She's acting koi. In other words - she's making faces at you just below the surface of the water.) *(She needs a hug. She swam into a wall today, and someone yelled, "Dam!") Poke *(You tickle her ear finnies, and it leads immediately to biting and underwater wrestling.) Gift *(She gasps in surprise, which is a much different sound when one has gills. Well done!) Upgrade to Sweetheart #(She arranges seashells and coral into the shape of a heart. Or a manta ray? You're not totally sure.) #(Whichever it is, her eyes are bashful and hopeful. Some things just shouldn't be communicated with seashells.) Sweetheart *(She wants you to meet her family. Apparently her father is Neptune, and her grandfather is Uranus. Good luck.) Flirt *(She tries to get your attention by shaking her bass. You feel there's been a small mistranslation here.) *(She wants to wear the poofiest dress in creation and live happily ever after with you.) *(She finally masters the art of whistling, which is hard to learn underwater. Now she can flirt with you at a distance!) *(There is a tense moment, before you finally confirm that mermaids are, indeed, mammals.) *(On the dry land, she makes a shape of water, indicating her rather scandalous intentions.) *(She AAHs in happiness when she sees you, and splashes you in her excitement.) *(She beans you with a beach ball, with surprising force. The gauntlet is thrown!) *(She kisses you, and hums happily. You're definitely the prince and/or princess of her dreams.) *(She has a fantasy of you standing on the seawall so she can leap over you in spectacular fashion...) *(She brings you a rock, and eagerly awaits your reaction. When you accept it, she leaps out of the water in joy and kisses you. SOMEthing just happened.) *(She caresses your face and hums you to sleep. Then you dip beneath the water, and there's much coughing and thrashing.) *(She tries out sunbathing, but quickly needs your assistance back into the surf. This is not a thing for mermaids.) *(She brings you...something. From the Ocean. She seems just as confused by it. The Ocean is a weird place.) Poke *(You tickle her ear finnies, and it leads immediately to biting and underwater wrestling.) Gift *(She nuzzles your gift, and takes the precaution of laminating it before returning to the ocean. How thoughtful!) Upgrade to Girlfriend #(She drove away all the other mermaids, and indicates she would like to form a pod with you by blowing bubbles.) #(You blow them back. She seems pleased that that's settled.) Girlfriend *(She got one of those six pack rings caught on her fins. She could definitely use some TLC today.) Flirt *(She tries to get your attention by shaking her bass. You feel there's been a small mistranslation here.) *(She wants to wear the poofiest dress in creation and live happily ever after with you.) *(She finally masters the art of whistling, which is hard to learn underwater. Now she can flirt with you at a distance!) *(There is a tense moment, before you finally confirm that mermaids are, indeed, mammals.) *(On the dry land, she makes a shape of water, indicating her rather scandalous intentions.) *(She AAHs in happiness when she sees you, and splashes you in her excitement.) *(She beans you with a beach ball, with surprising force. The gauntlet is thrown!) *(She kisses you, and hums happily. You're definitely the prince and/or princess of her dreams.) *(She has a fantasy of you standing on the seawall so she can leap over you in spectacular fashion...) *(She brings you a rock, and eagerly awaits your reaction. When you accept it, she leaps out of the water in joy and kisses you. SOMEthing just happened.) *(She caresses your face and hums you to sleep. Then you dip beneath the water, and there's much coughing and thrashing.) *(She tries out sunbathing, but quickly needs your assistance back into the surf. This is not a thing for mermaids.) *(She brings you...something. From the Ocean. She seems just as confused by it. The Ocean is a weird place.) Poke *(You tickle her ear finnies, and it leads immediately to biting and underwater wrestling.) Gift *(She nuzzles your gift, and takes the precaution of laminating it before returning to the ocean. How thoughtful!) Upgrade to Lover #(She almost made a deal with the sea witch to be with you. She wants you to be with her. Will you?) #(She overwhelms you with squeezes and hugs and kisses. You've definitely made this mermaid's day.) Lover *(She giggles. Her clam bra is made of living clams. They're really good at their job.) Seduce *(She tries to get your attention by shaking her bass. You feel there's been a small mistranslation here.) *(She wants to wear the poofiest dress in creation and live happily ever after with you.) *(She finally masters the art of whistling, which is hard to learn underwater. Now she can flirt with you at a distance!) *(There is a tense moment, before you finally confirm that mermaids are, indeed, mammals.) *(On the dry land, she makes a shape of water, indicating her rather scandalous intentions.) *(She AAHs in happiness when she sees you, and splashes you in her excitement.) *(She beans you with a beach ball, with surprising force. The gauntlet is thrown!) *(She kisses you, and hums happily. You're definitely the prince and/or princess of her dreams.) *(She has a fantasy of you standing on the seawall so she can leap over you in spectacular fashion...) *(She brings you a rock, and eagerly awaits your reaction. When you accept it, she leaps out of the water in joy and kisses you. SOMEthing just happened.) *(She caresses your face and hums you to sleep. Then you dip beneath the water, and there's much coughing and thrashing.) *(She tries out sunbathing, but quickly needs your assistance back into the surf. This is not a thing for mermaids.) *(She brings you...something. From the Ocean. She seems just as confused by it. The Ocean is a weird place.) Poke *(You tickle her ear finnies, and it leads immediately to biting and underwater wrestling.) Gift *(She almost cries out in happiness, and kisses you all over your face and shoulders.) Sex Scene #She pulls you close, and shows you a strange sea cucumber. She squeezes it, dripping its milky contents into her mouth, before kissing you and sharing it. It awakens something in you, and the result is nine straight days of the wildest sex you've ever had. #Later, she softly touches herself and breathes heavy sighs as you finally come "down" from whatever that cucumber did. You're pretty thirsty, and everything tastes super salty. As you make to leave, she grabs your hand and shows you another sea cucumber... Date *'Stroll' (The moonlight makes her super dreamy. She wants to crawl into an enormous clam with you and snuggle.) *'Beach '(An enormous musical number broke out! The beach is a fun place to take a mermaid.) *'Sightseeing '(She seemed not so much into the sights, but appreciated the help staying hydrated.) *'Theater '(You're not sure if it was just the bright flashing lights or the engaging plot, but she seems to have enjoyed the movie!) Dialogue about Ayano *No dialogue about Ayano at this time Requirement Table |1.9 Prestige multiplier |- | Lover | You did it! | — | — | — |10.26 total Prestige multiplier |} Trivia *Bonchovy's design is inspired by Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Not to mention that Bonchovy is referred to a "princess", much like Ariel is referred to a Disney princess. **On top of that, Bonchovy's Beach Date pose strongly resembles to that of Ariel singing the reprise of "Part of Your World". *According to her bio in the store, Bonchovy's height is 6'7" (approximately 201 cm). *Her fantasy of leaping over you in dramatic fashion (Sweetheart–Lover dialogue) is a reference to the 1993 movie Free Willy. Specifically, the scene depicted in its theatrical release poster. *The info bar that gives you status updates on relationships, Jobs, and Achievements gives her name as Bon Chovy instead of Bonchovy. **This is a pun on the band name Bon Jovi. Outfits This Girl doesn't have any Outfits. Memory Album EventCGs00 bonchovy1.png EventCGs01 bonchovy.png EventCGs02 bonchovy.png EventCGFINAL bonchovy.png Screenshot 2018-11-21 16.29.06.png Screenshot 2018-11-21 16.29.19.png Screenshot 2018-11-21 16.29.16.png Screenshot 2018-11-21 16.29.11.png Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Monster Girls